Star Wars Rewrites
The following is a series of rewrites I had in mind revolving around Star Wars. Some of the idea are not mine. I confess I have little faith in my abilities unless someone proof reads my readings first. I think I might be better at plot summaries like this. The Star Wars Prequel rewrites are some of my own ideas mixed with Banditincorporated ''and ''Belated Media's ''own videos rewriting the films. '''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace' a long long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... STAR WARS For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights have been the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Under the governing of the Galactic Republic, and the watchful eye of the Jedi Council, made up of the most wise and powerful of the order. The Republic has enjoyed over a century of peace and prosperity. However, the council has sensed a disturbance in the force, rippling out from beyond the Republic's borders, Concerned that this may signal a return of the Sith. The evil, blood enemies of the Jedi. The council has sent hundreds of Jedi out to search the most distant sectors of space; known as the Outer Rim, to discover the source of this disturbance. two such Jedi, have just discovered what seems to be a void in the force... The camera panel to show a ship. One pilot mentions that they must inform the Jedi they are prepared to descend. They argue with each other, showing some fear over the Jedi's abilities. We see the Jedi but only the back of their heads as they talk among themselves. One is young and impulsive while the other is calm and controlled. The younger turns sharply to his side, revealing our first glimpse of Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan. They continue to talk but move to sit. Note: Unlike in the official Prequels, the Jedi do not wear robes, or if they do they are different in design. No one when watching the original film believed the robes Ben Kenobi wore were Jedi Robes and thought only they were clothes for the desert. This is why Owen Lars is dressed in the same robes in the first film, despite not being a Jedi. If Obi-Wan had a trigger finger it would be itching. He wishes to see some action, complaining about how they are essentially acting as glorified bodyguards. Qui Gonn tells him he should enjoy peace and tells him he is too young to remember the dark times of the battle with the Sith. Like Ben Kenobi recounting the fall of Darth Vader in the original film. He seems somewhat traumatized. There are flashes of a battle we do not quite see but Jedi are cut down bu a figure clad in a black robe with a red lightsaber. He is knocked out of his thoughts with the report that they are landing. The Jedi make their way to the ship's cockpit. The ship begins to shake. The Jedi open the hangar of the ship and leap off as the Ship crashes through the trees and into a lake, where it begins sinking. The Jedi swim to the cockpit but find the crash killed the pilots. They swim to shore. Looking up, they see several Ysalamiri, a yellow and black salamander like creature. One of the Jedi notes that they have the natural ability to block off the force. After this is said, they look and see that there are many Ysalamari. They huddle together on a tree with large branches, standing out because of their yellow color. Qui Gonn finds this strange as the Ysalamiri are not native to this planet. They continue walking through the lush green forest. They find a base on the side of a mountain standing before it is a massive army, including armed men and vehicles. An army ready for an invasion. With a gesture, the soldiers remove their helmets. They are all identical. Beastlike creatures. Obi-Wan reacts with shock as the hidden Jedi spy on them. He exclaims that they are clones. Note: An idea brought up by Red Letter Media ''is the concept that the Clone Ways was ''against ''Clones. This is actually consistent with the way the Expanded Universe was written before Disney non canonized the expanded Universe. He also proposed the idea of Beastlike clones. This film would technically predate Lord of the Rings, but I feel creature design could come up with a unique appearance. The Jedi make their way through the forrest. The audience sees a clone creature raise his weapon to fire. Qui Gonn pulls him out of the way and the bullet hits a tree. Yes. Bullet. Note: I'm incorporating ''Banditincorporated's idea about introducing blasters during the film, hence why bullets are being used here. Many people have called out the idea of Bullets in Star Wars but is has some precedent. For example the Tusken Raiders use bullets but they are called Slug throwers. If the idea makes you turn away I suggest waiting until a specific moment in the film. it may change your mind. The Jedi kill the Clones and dump their bodies in the lake. They then make their way to the nearest city hoping to warn them. Qui Gonn mentions the planet they are on and it cuts to show a shining city as the name hangs in the air. Alderaan. Note: Alderaan effectively replaces Naboo. On Alderaan we are introduced to the royal family. Princess Padme Naberie is set for a royal wedding with Bail Organa. After a few scenes introducing Padme. The Jedi arrive and warn them of the approaching the clone army. They contact the Jedi Council, who immediately agree to handle the army by sending an army of Jedi. Qui Gonn notices Yoda's absence and remarks on it. Mace Windu tells him only that Yoda is elsewhere. The Jedi ask about any evidence the Jedi saw them, Qui Gonn mentions hiding the bodies and the ship. There is a cut to a figure in a dark hood lifting the Jedi's ship out of the lake it had crashed in, along with the corpses of the slain clones. Obi-Wan demonstrates his abilities to a group of children. He levitates them for fun. He then sees Padme and is briefly distracted, causing him to nearly drop a kid he was levitating. He recovers and catches the scared kid before he hits the ground and is able to pass it off and a trick. Kenobi notices a shy kid hiding and stops to approach him. He gets down on one knee and talks calmly to the child. The child asks questions and Kenobi does his best to answer them. Through this we learn Qui Gonn is not Kenobi's first master as the child believed. Yoda is Kenobi's first master.(something stated in Empire Strikes Back ''along with the implication young Obi-Wan was much like Luke.("''Was I any Different, when you taught me?). '' Obi-Wan tells of how he was impulsive and difficult to teach, resulting in Yoda to step up after he frustrated other Jedi. Obi-Wan recalls an ability the Jedi have which is introduced here. In short, a Jedi Master will transfer a portion of his powers to the young Jedi. If he can learn to master the power greater than his own, then he can master his own weaker power, as well. Think of it as Jedi training wheels. Obi-Wan recalls a scene where Yoda gave him some of his power and Obi-Wan was able to perform amazing feats of strength with it but also lost control and destroyed much around him. It showed Obi-Wan he had much to learn. In the ruins of a portion of the Jedi Temple. Yoda put a hand on his shoulder and they gazed into the Coruscant sunset. The young boy asks if many Jedi can transfer their power to one Jedi. Obi-Wan says this is very dangerous and could kill the person the power is transferred to. Later, Obi-Wan goes to Padme. He sees her looking at Bail Organa. Kenobi says that he'll understand when Padme tells him he doesn't want to marry him, surprising Padme. She accuses him of sensing her feelings but he insists he could tell from his face. Padme brings up how he almost dropped a child and they agree not to tell anyone what they discovered about each other. Obi-Wan won't tell Bail about Padme's feelings while Padme won't tell Qui Gonn about how Obi-Wan almost dropped a kid. The People of Alderaan prepare for battle and it comes. The battle is intense but as futile as the battle of Hoth for the Rebels. It becomes clear that they must retreat, the attack came before the Jedi reinforcements arrived. A ship including the two Jedi, Padme, and her protocol Droid C-3PO takes off. The figure in black enters the Hangar, still hooded. Following him is a woman, Star Wars fans will recognize her as Asajj Ventress(which for the sake of this summary she will be the same character). The Hooded man had the Clones bring him a Black Trunks. He opens it. Inside are red crystals, not unlike Lightsaber Kyber Crystals. With the force he floats a weapon in front of him and opens it. The crystal floats and enters the chamber. An Alderaan pilot jumps in and attempts to shoot the figure in black. Ventress stops him, deflecting the blasts but the weapon floats to turn and fires. it fires a blast of red energy and kills the Pilot, introducing the galaxy to the blaster. The retreating Alderaan ship is fired at, several Astromech droids go out to repair the damage to the ship. Only one survives: R2D2. He is not thanked by Padme due to the status of droids. He may meet C-3PO at this time, but R2 does not meet Obi-Wan on screen to preserve the continuity of Obi-Wan not recognizing him in the original film(" ''I Don't seem to remember ever owning a Droid"). Despite R2's repair the ship is set to crash when it lands. They head through Hyperspace and towards Tatooine. On Tatooine we are given a glimpse of a podrace already in progress. Anakin is a teenage boy about Obi-Wan's age. He is racing against Sebulba and doing well but Sebulba reminds him of what Jabba would do if he won. Anakin looks to Jabba watching the race and reluctantly pulls away, allowing Sebulba to win. It is revealed Anakin is Jabba's slave. Jabba tortures him because he came too close to winning. He is told that he exists only to Podrace and lose so Jabba wins his bets. He is thrown into a cell with his mother and the two hug. The Royal Alderaan ship crashes. The group find themselves in the desert. They are separated from R2 and 3PO but are found by Jabba's Men on Sail Barges. They are brought to Jabba. Jabba does not want any trouble with the republic and will not give them a ship without getting something in return. They are escorted down to the cells. Sebulba approaches Qui Gonn and reveals himself to be an undercover agent. He proposes the idea that Qui Gonn bet on him to win the next Podrace since he always wins. He is also able to share the information that Jabba has been funding the creation of a clone army going to an unknown location and agrees to meet at night. Qui Gonn and Obi-Wan are placed in Anakin's cell and Qui Gonn senses Anakin is strong in the force. He vows to train him in the force. Obi-Wan is somewhat jealous of this. That night, Obi-Wan sneaks out. Qui Gonn is meditating but stops him regardless. They comment that they are not technically prisoners and should be able to move freely. Obi-Wan asks what Qui Gonn is doing and he responds that he believes that its possible to use the force to separate one's spirit, possibly living on after death. Obi-Wan goes to drink his sorrows at a Cantina. Padme is also there. She points out Jabba's men are watching them. They argue. Obi-Wan gets into a fight and injures a man with his lightsaber. A bar room brawl breaks out during which Padme seemingly shoots a man about to stab Obi-Wan with a hidden weapon. Obi-Wan argues that he had it handled and they leave.Their argument would remind some people who saw the original trilogy of Han and Leia's bickering. Elsewhere, Sebulba heads to meet Qui Gonn when a hooded dark figure suddenly appears as he turns a corner and stabs him through with a red lightsaber. In his dying moment, Sebulba pulls at his attacker's hood to see his face. In a closeup, we see Darth Maul's smiling face for the first time in the darkness, illuminated by the Saber lighter. Part of Duel of the Fates plays. Sebulba falls dead and the lightsaber is extinguished. Maul walks forward and the scene ends. The next day our heroes discover Sebulba is dead and in a stroke of bad luck, Obi-Wan injured Jabba's second best Pod Racer in the Cantina fight. Qui Gonn suggests betting on Anakin to everyone's surprise including Anakin's. He doubts he can do it but Qui Gonn encourages him and gives him a pep talk, promising to free him and his mother. Anakin races and long story short wins. The group prepare to leave, now bringing Anakin and planning to leave with his mother, however they are attacked by Darth Maul and take off early, leaving Anakin's mother behind, but promise to return for her. They reach Coruscant and we learn the Jedi army has not been heard from and it is feared they were killed, which surprises many as the Jedi are largely unchallenged except by the Sith. Qui Gonn makes the defense for Anakin to be trained by the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan sits outside with Anakin waiting and they argue. Anakin leaves and Palpatine arrives. Here he is not a Senator of Chancellor. He is known to be force sensitive but the scale of his power is unknown and easily underestimated. He is the ambassador between the Senate and the Jedi. It is believed that he is a force user who did not wish to be a Jedi and so took the job he is in now instead. Palpatine plays a caring grandfather and asks Obi-Wan what is wrong. He admits to being a little jealous of Anakin. Palpatine warns him about Jealousy being a path to the Dark Side. Anakin goes through some training with Mace Windu. Windu here is much more in keeping with Samuel L. Jackson's acting talents. He is more of a drill sargeant than in canon, shouting and insulting Anakin as well as hitting him, seeming to hate him with a passion. A senate meeting is held where Palpatine convinces the Senate that they need an army of their own after the deaths of so many Jedi, which the republic relied on for so long. He elects Jedi Master Count Dooku to lead the assault. Dooku steps out and accepts the position, however he speaks with a hint of sadness(though maybe my feelings towards Christopher Lee's death is leaking into the summary and so I think of him in this state). Kenobi is still happy to see him, knowing him as he was Qui Gonn's master. Dooku solemnly enforces the idea that the Republic needs an army. Anakin is revealed to have been expelled from the Jedi order, deemed too old.It is mentioned Jedi are trained from infancy and this Anakin is a teenager. Despite his expulsion he joins the volunteer army to take Alderaan which includes another group of Jedi and a mostly volunteer army. The fleet heads to do battle. Obi-Wan and Anakin pilot a ship together. Padme is also with the Fleet. The battle begins. Rather than the four battles going on at once. This battle has stages. The first part in Space. It goes well for the Volunteer Republic Army with Anakin showing off his skill. It then descends to the atmosphere. Here the battle begins to turn but Anakin has a plan. He has the ships fly between two enemy ships commanded by Asajj Ventress. The bigger ships cannot fire their cannons with risking damaging each other. This results in on of the ships being destroyed. Unfortunately, the one remaining ship is able to destroy almost the entire Republic Fleet, causing Anakin and Obi-Wan's ship to crash. In retaliation, the ship declares that it will destroy the capitol city of Alderaan, filled with hostages. it begins to approach, Anakin emerges from the wreckage and sees a knocked out Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's communicator goes off and Anakin answers, reporting that the ship is going to kill the hostages. The Jedi begin to wonder what to do. Palpatine nervously mentions that the Jedi can transfer their power to others and suggest they do so with Anakin, giving him enough power to move the ship. The Jedi are reluctant but they also have a hologram communication with the King of Alderaan, who is part of the resistance. He begs them to do it. They reluctantly agree but say they will do so with Obi-Wan. Anakin looks over to the unconscious Obi-Wan and tells them that is not an option. They reluctantly agree they will use Anakin. every Jedi in the Galaxy is contacted to lend their energy. We see them on all sorts of planets. We even see the Jedi on their way to Alderaan as reinforcements do so as well. Even with all this power Anakin still struggles. Yoda at this time enters the Jedi Council Rook, lifts him hand lightly and Anakin is given a burst of power. he grabs the ship and while grinding his teeth and yelling he moves the ship to crash along a mountainside. He begins to pant and lower his hand. Then his body seems to burst in several places and he falls back. His internal organs have burst from the strain. Obi-Wan awakens, sees the unconscious Anakin, the crash ship and from his face, puts two and two together. Before he can do anything else he is attacked by Ventress, who was seen using an escape pod as the Ship crashed. The two battle but Obi-Wan disarms her. He uses the force on a piece of metal and bends it around both her wrists, making a pair of makeshift handcuffs. Ventress's communicator goes off and Obi-Wan speaks to Maul. They agree to a trade off. Ventress in exchange for the hostages. Later, two armies meet each other. The Jedi one one and the Clones on the other. Each group sends a handful of people out with their hostage. Maul speaks with the Jedi as they trade. Maul comments about how caring about the Pilots made the Jedi weak but either Qui Gonn or Obi-Wan counter that Maul clearly cares about Ventress enough to make the deal. Both groups then prepare to leave but Qui Gonn senses something wrong. Just then the Clones open fire. The Jedi are caught off guard by the blasters, they were expecting bullets and are surprised they could not stop them with the force(it's true Kylo Ren did so in The Force Awakens but this would be before that). Many Jedi are killed. Obi-Wan in rage takes control of their ship and flight it directly towards Maul's ship, both crash in the city and a battle begins. Padme seeks out Maul's ally Nute Gunray with her own team while Obi-Wan and Qui Gonn battle Maul in a scene reminiscent of the film's original battle. Padme captures Gunray but the battle between Maul and the Jedi spills into the same area. Using this distraction, Nute Gunray pulls out a blaster and shoots Padme. Obi-Wan panics and runs to Padme and away from the battle. This momentary distraction allows Maul to kill Qui Gonn. Obi-Wan stops and looks back between his master and Padme and runs to his master. A group of Jedi arrive to pull them out. Obi-Wan and the injured Padme and Qui Gonn escape. Qui Gonn makes Obi-Wan promise to train Anakin and he promises. Qui Gonn died and to Obi-Wan's surprise vanishes, leaving his clothes behind. The next scene of note is Maul speaking to Darth Sidious. Sidious comments that he sensed a great darkness within Obi-Wan and originally intended to seduce him to the Dark Side, but fate occurred in such a way that he will now have to seduce Anakin instead. In an end Credits scene, Mace WIndu and Master Yoda look over a hospitalized Anakin. Windu comments that they have no choice but to train Anakin as he will be quite powerful now and it is their fault he is like this. They leave. Palpatine and Bail remain. Bail asks if there is anything they can do. The Medical officer brings up a design for an experimental suit(Darth Vader's) that should keep Anakin alive. Bail says he will pay anything as Anakin is the hero of Alderaan. Palpatine looks at Anakin and simply says "Do it".